The Perfect Life
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Several one shots of Sakumo, Hiruzen, Danzo, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Screwed around character relations :p
1. Chapter 1

Sakumo Hatake was just entering the village gates when it began to rain. His comrade looked at him with a smile.

"We're home." He said.

"Yes. We are." Sakumo responded.

The rain soaked Sakumo and made him cold but he didn't care. He kept walking until he hit the mission room. It was 3 am, the night shift was working. He loved going in on night shift. His two favorite people worked it.

"Sakumo." Danzo said as he entered the room.

"Danzo, where is your usual partner-in-crime?" Sakumo asked.

Danzo looked behind him to a chair where his 3 year old son was sleeping. He smiled his smile that Sakumo hadn't seen for awhile.

"He tried but couldn't make it. He'll be sad that you got here before he woke up." Danzo said.

As if they knew he was being mentioned the little boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy?" he mumbled as he stumbled over to Danzo with his stuffed Kunai and his blankie in his hands.

"Yamato got back to sleep buddy." Danzo said as the boy climbed onto his lap.

"Kumo!"

The little boy smiled a sleepy smile at him. Sakumo smiled back and presented him with a stuffed shiriken.

"Mine?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. Happy birthday Yamato-kun. I promised you I'd find it didn't I?" Sakumo said but the exhausted toddler had already fell back asleep holding his dad's shirt in his fists.

"He's possessive of you." Sakumo said.

"I'm all he has Sakumo. He's never known any different. He won't even let my parents take him. I can't even get a decent babysitter. He just screams as soon as I leave. It's hard because what if I have to go on a mission. There is a war starting Sakumo. I may be an office worker but they're going to have to send as many people as they can. What if I don't come back Sakumo? Who would take him?" Danzo said.

"Someone would. Hell, I would. "

"You already have one young child at home. I don't think you need two. It'd be unfair for you."

"I have a good babysitter. Plus Danzo I wouldn't mind. I love Yamato. He's the best behaved child I have ever met."

"Shouldn't you be getting home? "

"If I leave will you be okay?"

"Yes. "

"Okay. Bye Danzo. If you ever need a break just bring Yamato over. I'm sure Kakashi is enough to keep him entertained. He likes to crawl over and bite people."

Danzo chuckled softly then continued with his paperwork while Yamato murmured something about chocolate cake. Sakumo smiled and left. He arrived home to find an almost asleep Minato Namikaze.

"Minato-kun, I've told you several times I don't mind if you sleep. Kakashi is loud enough to wake you up." Sakumo said.

Minato rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Welcome home sir. How was your mission?" Minato asked.

"Fine. I hope Jiraiya and my son haven't been over working you." Sakumo said.

"No they haven't. Now if you excuse me I will be going home to have a nice long nap."

Sakumo handed Minato his payment then went to change. After just getting his vest off he heard a wail. Sakumo walked down the hall to Kakashi's room to find his 6 month old crying crocodile tears.

"Hi baby." Sakumo said.

"Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA, DA!" He screamed holding his arms out.

Sakumo picked him up. Kakashi snuggled into Sakumo.

"Let's go get you a bottle baby. Then back to bed for Kashi-kun." Sakumo said.

They went downstairs and Sakumo got out one of his bottles. He put formula into it and shook it, long ago had he learned that Kakashi liked his bottles cold. Kakashi started to fuss because he didn't like waiting but he was soon quieted by the bottle in his mouth. After he ate Sakumo burped him. Kakashi instantly started to fall asleep again. Sakumo smiled and took him upstairs. He went to set him back in his crib but was stopped by the tight grip the baby had on him. For a 6 month old Kakashi was already very strong.

"Kashi-kun you need to let go." Sakumo said but the baby didn't.

Sakumo decided not to fight and took him to his room. He laid him down on his bed and finished changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He lied down and put the baby into his arms then kissed his little head. As long as he had this little boy he'd always have something to return to. This was the life he wanted and he intended to keep it like this. For just a short moment of time the legendary white fang's life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakumo awoke from his sleep by a knock at the door. Kakashi started to fuss so Sakumo picked him up and went downstairs trying to comfort the baby. He opened the door to find Jiraiya struggling with a screaming boy who was very familiar.

"Help. Me. Please." Jiraiya said.

"Hi Asuma." Sakumo said and the boy stopped screaming.

"Baby!" Asuma yelled.

"Yes this is a Baby. How old are you?"

Asuma held up two fingers.

"You're 2 already. I remember when you were born. You've gotten so big." Sakumo said.

"DOWN!" Asuma yelled so Jiraiya set him down."Play?"

"I think you could do that. I've got some cars and a ball you could play with."

"Otay!"

Asuma raced into the house and started to play as Jiraiya and Sakumo went to the kitchen so he could get Kakashi his bottle.

"How'd you end up with Asuma? Surely you weren't Hiruzen's first choice. You and kids hate each other." Sakumo asked.

"Well….. I just happened to be the only one around and Sensei really needed someone to take him. " Jiraiya said.

"Is everything okay?"

Jiraiya looked into the other room to make sure Asuma couldn't hear then sighed.

"No." Jiraiya said.

"What's wrong?" Sakumo asked.

"Biwako isn't doing too well. She's in the hospital. They don't think she is going to make it."

"No…."

"Yeah."

"That's just what Hiruzen needs right now. His son just basically ran away from home and now the only person he's ever loved is dying. That is horrible."

"I know….."

"I can watch him if you want to go to the hospital Jiraiya."

"No. I don't want the boy thinking anything is wrong. He doesn't know that she's sick."

Sakumo turned to look at Asuma who was playing happily like he had no care in the world. He had Hiruzen's big grin and Hiruzen's eyes, much like Kakashi had his, but definatly had his mother's imagination. He was making the cars fight each other and yelling jitsus he had probably heard his father and brother using.

Sakumo and Jiraiya knew the truth. Asuma had been a mistake. Generally when one child is grown up when the other is born they are usually a mistake. They had only meant to have one child but after the attack on the village that almost killed Hiruzen, one thing lead to another and 9 months later Asuma was born. Even if he was a mistake Hiruzen and Biwako loved him more than the world. They took good care of him and in the end it was okay. They would never trade Asuma for anything, even to bring their other son home.

"Ji!" Asuma yelled running in.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yum!"

"Ahhh you're hungry. You really are my sensei's kid."

"Where Daddy?"

"Ummm…. Working?"

"Daddy take `Suma work!"

"He's doing a special kind of work where little boys can't go. Like when I go away and Kashi-kun stays here." Sakumo explained then turned to see what Kakashi was doing.

"Baby sleep?"

Sure enough Kakashi was asleep with his head on his tray to his high chair.

"Do you want to sleep Asuma-kun?" Sakumo asked.

"NO! Yum!" Asuma yelled.

Sakumo gave him some cookies then put him on the couch with a movie. He put Kakashi in his playpen then He and Jiraiya had tea at the table talking about things to keep Jiraiya's mind off things. Everything was going fine until Hiruzen showed up at the door.

"DADDY!" Asuma yelled running over to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen picked him up and held him tightly. Sakumo could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Suma, you and Ji are going to come with me now okay?" Hiruzen said.

"Otay!" Asuma said then noticed his Dad wasn't smiling. "Daddy. Smile?"

"Daddy isn't really in the mood to smile right now."

"Why?"

"Daddy's sad."

"Why?"

"Because. You'll get to see soon."

Asuma hugged Hiruzen's neck. For a moment Jiraiya and Sakumo thought that Hiruzen might lose it and break down but he held onto Asuma and fought back tears. The three left and Sakumo continued on his usual daily routine.

Later that night as he was just about to go to sleep he heard a knock on the door. He got out of bed and went downstairs to find Jiraiya. Sakumo let him in and got tea for them while Jiraiya sat. He already knew what had happened. He could sense it when Jiraiya got there.

"She….. she was like my mom" Jiraiya said quietly.

"I know she was. She was all of your second mom. She was kind of like one to me too. She always took care of everyone." Sakumo said.

"I feel so bad for Asuma. He's going to have to grow up without a mom and a work obsessed dad. I think that's the only thing that kept me okay as a kid. Knowing my mom would be there when I got home from the Academy."

"Far too many kids these days are growing up without parents or only one…"

"Oh god Sakumo. I'm sorry. I didn't even think when I said that…."

"I know you didn't. It's okay."

"How're you doing?"

"It's hard but Kakashi keeps me in line. You can't mope around when you have a hungry baby. Kakashi does not like to wait."

"I couldn't imagine doing what you do."

"Danzo does it too."

"He's so good at it too. I just think if he and you can handle kids, no offense to you, why can't I? I trained 2 teams but I still can't handle kids."

"It takes practice and maybe you should learn from your student. Minato can handle anything."

"He's good with kids. I wish I was… I could imagine myself having a family. Little Jiraiya's running around. It'd be nice…. But unlike Tsunade I can't find anyone and unlike Orochimaru I don't have a child who treats me like I am their father."

"Anko love him and it's so cute. Every time her mother has her in town and he sees her, his eyes just light up. It's good for him, and don't talk like that. You can find someone. Don't worry."

"Who would think. I, Jiraiya the master of love, taking advice from you. You've had one love."

"Actually it's two. I had a crush on someone when I was young and stupid."

"WHO? TELL ME!"

Sakumo was glad he had made Jiraiya his usual self for a moment but that moment quickly ended when cries filled the house. Sakumo got up and went upstairs, Jiraiya followed him. Sakumo picked up Kakashi and cuddled him. Kakashi quieted right away and went straight back to sleep but Sakumo just kept holding him. He knew Kakashi would be up again soon. He and Jiraiya spent the night together talking.

Two days later was the funeral. Much to Hiruzen's wants, his son did not come home. Asuma refused to be put down and if he was he would cry and scream until he was picked back up. For him there were far too many strangers and no mommy to make him feel safe. Sakumo hired Minato to babysit Kakashi even though Minato was attending. They sat at the back while Sakumo sat with Jiraiya and Danzo. Almost the entire village was there including Orochimaru. Sakumo looked over and saw that he sat alone.

To most Orochimaru wouldn't have looked different but to Jiraiya he knew something was wrong. His skin was paler than normal. He didn't have an ice in his stare it just looked as if he was spaced out. There were dark circles underneath his eyes. Just after the ceremony had started Jiraiya noticed he had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping but instead there were tears streaming off his face.

The funeral was hard for everyone. Halfway through Jiraiya had to get up and leave. He couldn't stay without crying. Sakumo found himself even crying, both for his wife and Hiruzen's. Danzo bit his lip most of the ceremony along with Hiruzen.

Once they buried her and it was time to say their final goodbye Danzo started to cry. Hiruzen held Asuma close to him as the boy cried. Hiruzen cried as well. It broke Sakumo's heart to see Asuma and Hiruzen in the same pain he'd been feeling for the last 6 months.

Once everything was over he went to find Minato. He needed to hold his son. That was the only thing to stop this ache.

"Yamato, it's okay. You don't need t scream. Daddy will be here soon." Minato said.

"!! I WANT DADDY! WANT HIM NOW! !" Yamato screamed with tears pouring down his face.

Kakashi started to cry too. Minato looked like he could cry at any moment when Sakumo walked up. Sakumo felt bad for the boy. He took Kakashi and Kakashi stopped but Yamato didn't.

"He won't stop." Minato said.

"It's okay Minato-kun. You didn't do anything wrong. He just wants Danzo." Sakumo said as he held his hand out to Yamato who took it. "Let's go find Daddy. Minato I will pay you next time. I don't have a free hand."

Minato just smiled as he watched Sakumo walk away. Sakumo took Yamato to Danzo then said goodbye to Hiruzen. Asuma was sleeping with his little head against Hiruzen's shoulder.

Once he got home he laid Kakashi in his crib then went to his room. The death of a second mother had left him thinking. He needed to write a will in case something happened to him. Kakashi needed a future. He knew that for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Medic ninjas rushed everywhere all trying to accomplish one goal, save Sakumo Hatake. He had a giant, deep wound in his stomach and several others all over his body. He was losing blood fast and his heart beat was slowing down.

"HURRY!" One yelled.

"WE'RE GOING TO LOSE HIM!" Another yelled.

"CALL TSUNADE!"

"WE TRIED 3 TIMES! SHE WON'T ANSWER AND BY THE TIME WE GET THERE AND BACK IT'LL BE TOO LATE!"

They got him stable, but he wasn't going to live. They knew that and Sakumo knew that. Without Tsunade he couldn't survive.

Hiruzen recived the call at 4 am. He rushed to the hospital to see if it was true. As he arrived Tsunade did also.

"Lord Hokage. Why are you here? Is everything okay?" Tsunade asked.

"Obviously you don't know." Hiruzen said then walked inside.

He found Minato sitting on a bench holding Kakashi. Kakashi was 2 now. He understood what had happened.

Minato looked up at Hiruzen, he had been crying. Hiruzen could tell in his eyes that Minato had just lost a piece of himself with Sakumo dying. Hiruzen understood because he felt that way too.

"Up?" Kakashi asked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen picked him up and Kakashi hugged his neck. Hiruzen almost started to cry but kept It in. Kakashi started to sob.

"Daddy go away! Daddy no come back!" Kakashi cried.

"Shhhhhhhhhh. It's okay buddy." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen went to take him for a walk but Kakashi started to scream.

"MIN-MIN! MIN-MIN!" he screamed and reached out for Minato.

Minato took him and Kakashi cuddled back into him. After babysitting the boy for 2 years Minato had a pretty good idea when he was tired, which was right then.

"He's tired Lord Hokage. It isn't anything you did." Minato said as he gave the boy a suckie and his blankie.

"DADDY!" Kakashi yelled and started to fight Minato.

Minato sighed and just rocked the boy back and forth hoping it would work. The doctor came over and told Minato it would be okay if Kakashi saw Sakumo. They had cleaned him up as best they could. Minato decided that it would be okay and took Kakashi in.

"DADDY!" Kakashi cried then tried to fight out of Minato's arms. Minato set him on the bed and he crawled over to where Sakumo's head was.

Sakumo opened his eyes and softly smiled. He slowly move his arm so he could hold his son, just one last time. Kakashi driffted to sleep like that. Sakumo kissed his head then he too closed his eyes to sleep.

Tsunade came in and saw him. He looked horrible but unlike most patients that were unlikely to make it he could still breathe on his own. He still had a colour to his skin and fulll control of body parts.

`Maybe, Just maybe, he can survive this. He is the White Fang….' She thought to herself.

Slowly the hours that they figured Sakumo would die in passed. They gave him until the end of the night. His friends braced themselves for the news he had died. Kakashi stayed sleeping and no one moved him. Everyone knew better to take a dying man's son away from him. Eventually despite their efforts all of them fell asleep.

In the morning the nurses went in to check his body to find him awake. He was gently rubbing Kakashi's back while the boy moved around in his sleep from a nightmare. The nurses rushed out and told Hiruzen who was the first in. Sakumo had fought death once again.

He had to spend a good 2 weeks in the hospital recovering before he was allowed to go home on restricted movement.

"With all due respect, restricted movement isn't practical with a two year old. He needs a lot of attention exspecially since I haven't be home with him for weeks." Sakumo said.

"I understand that so we got someone to help you." Hiruzen said with a smile.

Sakumo walked in the huse exspecting to see Minato but instead saw someone he never thought would be the one staying with him, Danzo.

"Oh this will work." Sakumo said.

"Welcome home." Danzo said.

"I figured it'd be Minato here not you."

"They suggested it would bebetter if I was here incase you need help not just Kakashi."

"Makes sense."

"I was supposed to force you to bed as soon as you got home."

"I'm going."

Sakumo walked upstairs, Danzo behind him. Instead of going to his room he went straight to Kakashi's. He was sleeping in his crib holding his blankie. Sakumo smiled then gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. Then he went to his room and climbed in his bed. Danzo sat on the other side on top of the blankets.

"Where's Yamato?" Sakumo asked realizing that he hadn't seen him.

"Not here." Danzo said.

"Obviously, where is he?"

"Home."

"Alone? Danzo he's 5!"

"Yes Sakumo. I left my 5 year old son home alone like the irresponsible man I am."

"Always knew it."

"Yep. I'm a horrible father."

"You are. So where is he really."

"At home."

"With?"

"Someone."

"Someone Danzo? I probabley could get more out Yamato then you. I'm your best friend so tell me."

"Do I have to?"

"Yep."

"Fine…..he's at home with my…..ummmmm…..girlfriend."

"Did you just say girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"DANZO! Good for you. When can I meet her?"

"Probabley tomarrow when she brings Yamato here while shes at work."

"You finally found a women who Yamato liked."

"Yeah. It's weird. I didn't eve know she existed. Yamato just clung to her one day when I left to get coffee at work. He was sleeping when I left and when I came back she was holding Yamato and having a conversation with him. He had woken up when I left and was screaming when she got there so she picked him up. He liked her and well I guess I did too."

"I'm happy for you. You deserve this."

Danzo smiled at Sakumo then Kakashi started to cry. Sakumo went to get up but Danzo glared at him then got up and left the room. He brought the crying boy into the room and sat him on the bed while he went off to find crackers and juice that he'd promised Kakashi after his nap. Kakashi's eyes let up and he crawled over to Sakumo. His chubby little arms wrapped around Sakumos arm while it was smothered in slobbery kisses.

"Hello Kashi-kun. Did you miss me?" Sakumo asked.

"Daddy stay. Daddy stay Kashi." Kakashi said.

"Daddy won't be going anywhere for a while."

Kakashi smiled and did hand signs until he produced some chakura. He put it to Sakumo's heart like Sakumo had once done to him. Sakumo's jaw dropped in shock.

"With Kashi." He said with a smile.

Sakumo smiled back. As Danzo came into the room he saw what the boy had done and stared.

"You've got a little genius there." He said.

"He's a Hatake. Of course he's a genius." Sakumo said with a smile.

He continued to smile the whole day. It was good to be home. It really was.


	4. Chapter 4

Orochimaru had never been a sappy, lovey person but when it came to a little girl and her mother he changed. For some reason they melted his frozen heart and he wanted to keep it that way. A few months after meeting them he had began dating her mother. They'd been together for almost 3 years now. A week ago they'd agreed to get married, something no one had ever imagined would happen.

Today Orochimaru had set off to visit his friends, Anko tagging along with her soon to be dad. He got to Sakumo's house where he figured Jiraiya and Danzo would be since the three were all off. He went right in to find that Minato and Hiruzen were also there with Asuma. Asuma was playing on the ground while Kakashi cuddled into Sakumo.

"Ororchimaru!" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Hello everyone." He said.

"Who are they?" Anko asked him.

"Well the little boy on the ground is Asuma. The man with the brown hair is Danzo. The man with the blonde hair is Minato. The man wearing the cape is our Hokage, Hiruzen. The silver haired man with the little boy on his lap is Sakumo. His little boy's name is Kakashi. Lastly the other silver haired man is Jiraiya. Do you want to tell them all your name?"

"No."

Orochimaru shook his head and pushed her in Asuma's direction. He went to the table and she followed.

"Asuma won't bite. Go play." He said.

"No thanks. I want to stay with you. I don't want to play with baby toys." Anko said.

"How old are you?" Danzo asked.

"Five and a half. I'm in the academy. I'm going to be a ninja just like my mommy and daddy!"

"Why don't you go into the other room? My son is playing over there. He's the same age as you."

"Is he going to be a ninja too?"

"Yes he is. He is in the academy too."

"I didn't know Yamato already started." Hiruzen said."I didn't see his name."

"He's at the black ops base for most of the day. Since I used to be captain I've got connections to get him into the foundation. I'd rather him there so I can monitor his training then the academy. You know him and his anger issues."

"Yeah. "

Anko ran off to find Yamato. As soon as she was gone Orochimaru sighed.

"Are all kids like that?" he asked.

"Yep." Sakumo, Hiruzen and Danzo answered.

"Girls are better than boys at least. My niece is way better behaved than Asuma is." Hiruzen said.

"And girls don't try to eat wild animals as much. Yamato used to try and eat frogs." Danzo said.

"That's an insult to me! I need to have a discussion with the boy. What about you Kashi-kun? Do you like frogs?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi didn't answer, just groaned. Sakumo frowned down at the boy. Usually he'd be running around and playing with the other kids but today he just settled for cuddling with Sakumo. He hadn't really been talking either just making weird noises every once and awhile. He'd even turned down food.

"He's not feeling too good." Sakumo said.

"I can take him upstairs sir." Minato said.

"If you want. You aren't here to babysit. We invited you to hang out with us. You're one of us."

"You've even got a nickname. That's a must for us." Jiraiya said.

"You all have nicknames?" Minato asked.

"In some form or another."

"Like what Sensei?"

"I'm the White Fang." Sakumo said with a smile.

"Hokage." Hiruzen said.

"Legendary Sanin." Orochimaru and Jiraiya said at the same time.

"What about you Danzo?" Minato asked.

"Well let's just say the black ops under my command called me the captain from hell. Plus I'm Danzo. I don't need a nickname to be cool." Danzo said with a smile.

Minato smiled then went to Sakumo and tried to take Kakashi, who started to scream and cry.

"Kashi-kun what's wrong?" Minato asked.

"DADDY! DADDY!" He screamed reaching back for Sakumo.

Sakumo took him back and Kakashi cuddled into him right away.

"Don't take it personally Minato. He really isn't feeling well." Sakumo said as he rubbed Kakashi's back.

"Anko was sick last week. I've never dealt with a sick kid in my life and her mom was out on a mission. Luckily she wasn't throwing up. I can't handle that." Orochimaru said.

"Throwing up kids aren't bad." Jiraiya said.

"And how would you know?" Hiruzen asked. "No offense."

"None taken. How would I know Minato?"

"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO TELL ANYONE I GOT SICK ON A MISSION!" Minato said as he cheeks flushed red.

"Believe me kid getting sick isn't bad. I had a seizure on one of my missions during a fight. I was lucky I came back alive." Danzo said. "Actually that was my last mission because I almost didn't come back alive."

"I get death threats every day." Hiruzen said.

"Jiraiya almost got me killed by Tsunade several times. I'm just lucky she knows that I don't spy on naked women so she didn't believe him." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru over here once pushed me into a lake full of leaches!" Jiraiya said.

"I have nightmares while I'm away." Sakumo said.

"So being sick isn't uncommon?" Minato asked.

"Hell no. Jiraiya has puked several times from a hangover." Orochimaru said.

"YOU WENT ON A MISSION HUNGOVER?"

"Oh yes." Jiraiya said. "I was quite the rebel."

"Now I feel better about getting sick on a mission."

Kakashi tightened his hold on Sakumo's shirt and groaned some more.

"Does your tummy hurt Kashi?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi nodded and started to cry. Sakumo placed a hang to his forehead and found he had a fever.

"I'm going to take him and put him in bed. I'll be right back." Sakumo said as he got up and left.

He came back down but looked like he was uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Danzo asked.

"He's never been sick before and he was crying when I left. I feel like a horrible person." Sakumo said.

"I always feel like that." Hiruzen said. "I rarely see Asuma because I go to work when he's still sleeping and I get home after he's already been put to bed."

"It's hard being a single parent but it gets better. Believe me. I've been doing it a lot longer than you two. You just find that balance between work and them." Danzo said.

Yamato ran in the room with Anko behind him.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" He said when he reached Danzo.

"Yamato! You're always hungry." Danzo said

"But I'm really hungry now!"

"Hummmm. Is it maybe because you saw I packed some cookies?"

"No….okay yes!"

Danzo reached into Yamato's backpack and pulled out some cookies. Yamato's eyes lit up and a huge grin came across his face.

"Please!" Yamato said.

"Share them." Danzo said as he handed them to him.

Yamato ran over to Sakumo first.

"Kumo. Do you want a cookie?" Yamato asked.

Even though he was almost 6 he still called Sakumo, Kumo.

"Well what kind are they Yamato?" Sakumo asked.

"Chocolate chip! I helped make them!" Yamato said with a smile.

"Sure. I'd love one."

"Okay! I'll leave one for Kashi too! For when he wakes up."

"I'll make sure that no one eats it."

"Shinobi honor?"

"Of course."

"Okay!"

Yamato gave a cookie to everyone then sat on Danzo's lap to eat his share. He smiled the whole time knowing he made the cookies that they all thought were delicious.

"How'd you learn to make such good cookies?" Minato asked.

"Akane taught me! She's really cool. She taughted me how to beat up daddy! It's fun! She's gonna come to my class!" Yamato said with a smile. "She lives with me when Daddy is away on missions and sometimes when he's not. She reads me stories and tucks me in and plays games with me! She also watches me train with Daddy so she can help me learn to be a good ninja so that one day I can get a pretty headband like you guys!"

"I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP TO GET A HEADBAND! IM GONNA DO IT ALL BY MYSELF!" Anko yelled at him.

"Ninja!" Asuma yelled as he ran in with a stuffed kunai.

"Anko. No need to yell." Orochimaru said.

"But daddy!" She whined.

All of them turned to look at him in shock that he let the girl get away with calling him that.

"Did she just call you Daddy?" Jiraiya asked.

"And did you just let her get away with it?" Hiruzen asked.

"He is my daddy! He and Mommy are gonna get ma…ma… I can't say that word… but it means they're gonna have a big party and I get to wear a pretty dress! I don't like dresses but mommy said if I was a good girl I could play with the snakes!" Anko said.

"ORO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Hiruzen yelled.

"Because I haven't seen you….." Orochimaru said.

"Congratulations." Sakumo said.

"Am I the only one who hasn't been married?" Jiraiya asked.

"I haven't." Minato said.

"You don't count." Jiraiya said.

"Me!" Asuma said.

"You don't count either."

Asuma started to sniffle then broke into hysterics.

"Way to go Jiraiya." Hiruzen said as he picked Asuma up.

"Oh buddy. I'm sorry. You can count." Jiraiya said.

"So Orochimaru, when's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided a date yet but I want you guys to all be there obviously. So were going try and plan it for when you guys are off." Orochimaru said.

"Well don't worry about Danzo and I being there. We aren't leaving the village anytime soon." Sakumo said.

"I'm too old to leave." Hiruzen said.

"I am not permitted to leave here. You won't let me."

"You almost died."

"Wouldn't have been bad Tsunade and Dan weren't screwing around and she would have answered her phone."

"That's another thing. Let's try and not tell Tsunade I'm getting married. I don't want her and Dan there." Orochimaru said. "Well Anko especially. She doesn't like Tsunade."

"NO! NO DOCTOR!" Anko yelled and buried her face into Orochimaru's leg.

"Don't worry sweetheart . She isn't a doctor anymore." Hiruzen said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I fired her this morning."

"YES!" Jiraiya and Orochimaru yelled.

Hiruzen stared at the two.

"I mean….." Jiraiya started.

"What a shame." Orochimaru finished both shaking their heads and acting like they cared.

"You two are evil." Hiruzen said.

"We love you too sensei." Jiraiya said.

"MY DADDY!" Asuma yelled.

"Sorry Asuma."

Sakumo shook his head along with Danzo and Minato. Sakumo couldn't stop chuckling at his friends who were more like his family now.

"Daddy?" Yamato asked.

"Yes Yamato?" Danzo asked back.

"I don't get it. Is it bad not to be married?"

Everyone bursted out laughing. Sakumo was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Yamato didn't get why everyone was laughing.

"Kid we will explain that to you another time." Jiraiya said


End file.
